


Fireflies Were Where We Begin

by Waddlesworth



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddlesworth/pseuds/Waddlesworth
Summary: Tooth-rotting fluff of a one-shot of Siyoo. Just them being cute and all.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Fireflies Were Where We Begin

“I like fireflies.” 

Siyeon tilted her head a little, her face slightly puzzled as she heard Yoohyeon’s answer to the question that was asked by a fan. 

Siyeon was sat between Yoohyeon and Bora during a fan-signing event. While she could hear Bora’s chortling laughter drowning almost all other conversations within her hearing, Yoohyeon’s answer to the fan’s question caught her attention nonetheless. 

Out of all the members, Siyeon liked to think that she knew Yoohyeon best. Despite not being roommates, they both stay up way past bed time in the living room doing anything. It could be playing online games on their phones to watching corny rom-coms on their tv to talking about anything and everything. 

Siyeon cherished those late night conversations with Yoohyeon because those hours are the time where Yoohyeon would feel comfortable and safe to pour out her deepest thoughts and feelings. Those are the times where she’s really Yoohyeon. 

And Siyeon listens to Yoohyeon’s thoughts and opinions, keeping them tucked away in her heart, wanting those moments to be theirs and only theirs. 

Which was why Siyeon was puzzled by Yoohyeon’s answer right now. Never had Yoohyeon once told her or any of them (she assumed) that she liked fireflies. 

As Siyeon tried her best to give her full attention to the fan in front of her, she can’t help but run through those late night conversations she had with Yoohyeon to see if she had in fact missed something. 

She can’t remember for the life of her. 

As they wrap up the event, Siyeon was still thinking about Yoohyeon’s answer. Siyeon took the seat next to Yoohyeon in the car, waiting for Yoohyeon to stop typing away on her phone to ask about her new found fascination with fireflies. 

“So, fireflies huh?” Siyeon voiced out, trying to sound unfazed and nonchalant but coming off curious. 

“You heard?” Yoohyeon asked, surprise evident on her face that Siyeon heard over all the noise (Bora’s laughter) during the event.

“Yeah, I mean, you were next to me.” Siyeon defended herself weakly, the tip of her ears turning red.

“Right…” Yoohyeon drawled out a reply, a knowing smirk playing on her lips as she pulled Siyeon against her side snugly. “Yeah, I like them. They’re pretty.” Yoohyeon answered easily. 

“But, they’re worms. And you hate worms.” Siyeon replied.

She had witnessed countless times where Yoohyeon screamed her lungs out over tiny bugs and worms, pulling her legs up on a seat, screaming for help over a harmless tiny bug that was on the floor. 

“But they’re pretty. They glow in the dark,” Yoohyeon answered, resting her cheek on Siyeon’s head, her arm wrapped around the smaller girl securely. 

“O - Okay.” Siyeon stammered out a reply, feeling a little hot being held so close to Yoohyeon. 

“I like it, you know?” Yoohyeon said, her voice low and close to Siyeon’s ear, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.

“Like what?” Siyeon asked with wide eyes, looking up at Yoohyeon.

“That you listen, that you pay attention to me. I like that.” Yoohyeon answered as she ducked her head to get closer, her cheeks tinted with a pink hue, smiling softly at Siyeon. 

Siyeon beamed at Yoohyeon, nudging her nose against Yoohyeon’s cheek. 

They stayed snuggled up for the rest of the ride, accompanied by Minji’s occasional humming from the front, while they basked in the bubble they created for themselves. 

_____________________________________

“Hey Bora, you free?” Siyeon asked one day, leaning against the open door to Bora and Yoohyeon’s shared room. 

“Yeah I’ve got a minute,” Bora answered easily, sitting up on her bunk bed, patting the space next to her for Siyeon to sit. 

Siyeon smiled in relief and closed the door, clambering into the space next to Bora, huddled up against the older girl. 

“Remember when you told me your parents took you to a spot to watch fireflies when you were a kid?” Siyeon asked matter-of-factly, not wanting to waste any time in case Yoohyeon returned from the kitchen. 

“You remembered?” Bora asked with both eyebrows arched, taken aback that Siyeon would remember this little detail. 

“Yes I remember everything,” Siyeon answered hastily. “Where is that spot?” 

“I think I told you that a few years ago, Siyeon.” Bora was now side-tracked and deep in thoughts about Siyeon’s good memorisation skills, thinking about how she could put Siyeon’s skills to good use. “Can you memorise recipes by the way? What else can you memorise?” Bora asked, genuinely curious and slightly excited that out of all of them, Siyeon was their one brain cell. 

“What? No! Bora, focus.” Siyeon groaned, slightly exasperated. Yoohyeon was bound to come back soon and she wanted this to be a surprise for the silver-haired girl. 

“Okay, fine,” Bora relented, focusing on Siyeon’s query once again. “Yeah, they took me to a spot in Jeju Island. But it was years ago though, Siyeon. I don’t know if fireflies do migration or what not.” Bora replied, playing with her toy plushie now. 

“Do you know the exact whereabouts of that spot?” Siyeon asked. She can’t be roaming the whole of Jeju looking for fireflies. 

Bora has a sly smile on her lips then, moving closer to Siyeon, forcing the younger girl to move back. “Well, what do I get in return, Siyeonnie?”

“You - You get my love and affection and my….respect?” Siyeon questioned timidly. 

“What? So you don’t love or respect me all this while?” Bora barked out a reply with no bite, pinning the younger girl down on her bed. She liked teasing the younger girl who gets flustered and jumpy easily. It’s a funny sight to Bora. 

“No! Yes! I mean yes! Of course I do but I’ll love you more if you let me know where it is.” Siyeon’s eyes are now wide as a saucer, a stuttering mess under Bora’s piercing gaze. 

“We both know you could do better, Siyeonnie.” Bora drawled, not letting up. Well, it’s not like Siyeon’s struggling to get away from Bora anyway. She knows better than to do so. Bora might be tiny but she’s strong for her size. 

Siyeon huffed in defeat. There’s only one way to get what she wanted from Bora.

“Fine, I’ll do your laundry for two weeks.” Siyeon muttered. She really wasn’t looking forward to doing Bora’s laundry. The girl had heaps of clothes to be washed, which can be seen overfilled in the laundry basket by the door. 

Bora screamed happily and dropped all her weight on Siyeon unceremoniously, startling the younger girl who could only pat Bora on her back. 

The door slammed open just then, with Bora still cackling close to Siyeon’s ear. “What happened?” Yoohyeon asked, slightly confused but also worried at the same time. 

“Nothing!” Siyeon pushed at the older girl that is still laughing. “She’s just laughing way too hard at a joke I made,” Siyeon lied unconvincingly, still pushing at Bora to get off of her. 

“Uh, well, okay.” Yoohyeon loitered at the door still, not knowing if she should leave the duo alone or to peel Bora off of Siyeon. “I guess I’ll leave, then.” Yoohyeon said awkwardly, closing the door behind her after making sure Bora wasn’t actually murdering Siyeon. 

As Bora rolled over, Siyeon heaved a sigh of relief, no longer under the weight of the older girl. 

“Text me the place by today, okay?” Siyeon said as she got off the bed. 

“Since when were you into fireflies anyway?” Bora asked, wiping away at the tears that were pooling in her eyes from laughing too hard. 

“I’m not. But Yoohyeon is.” Siyeon answered. 

“Ahhh, hence the lie.” Bora replied, more to herself than to Siyeon. “I wish I have my own Siyeon.” Bora said with a twinkle in her eye, smiling knowingly at Siyeon. 

“You guys do have me as well,” Siyeon retorted half-heartedly. All of them knew Yoohyeon has Siyeon in ways they could never.

“Sure, Siyeonnie,” Bora chirped. “I’m looking forward to clean laundry by the way.” 

Siyeon groaned a little before leaving the room. The things she would do for the silver-haired girl. 

________________________________________ 

While the rest of the members were busy with practice, Siyeon was too but she had a side project as well. 

She was planning a trip to Jeju Island for herself as well as Yoohyeon. And being the perfectionist that she is, Siyeon had planned everything out meticulously. 

Once Bora texted her the exact whereabouts, Siyeon put herself to work. She booked flights for herself and Yoohyeon (which was not hard because Yoohyeon leaves her important belongings with Siyeon including her passport), booked a room in a hotel with the view of the beach because Yoohyeon loves walks by the beach during sunsets, made reservation for two at a restaurant that Yoohyeon had been dying to try and arranged for a transport to get them to the forest to watch fireflies at night. 

Turns out, God was on Siyeon’s side because the only days that they had no schedules fell on the same week as Yoohyeon’s birthday. 

It was the perfect getaway for them. 

Siyeon was bidding the perfect time to tell Yoohyeon about the surprise trip and the time came sooner than she would have thought. 

It was one of the those late nights where only Yoohyeon and Siyeon were still up. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, the television’s volume on mute as neither of them were watching it anyway. 

“Oh! By the way, I have a surprise for you,” Siyeon cut Yoohyeon off suddenly, giddy with excitement.

Before Yoohyeon could utter another word, Siyeon had sprinted across the floor towards the room she shared with Minji, turning the doorknob as quietly as possible and tiptoeing into the room. 

She pulled out two tickets that were in her drawer, smiling to herself in the dark. As she came out of the room, she held both tickets behind her back, a toothy grin now on her face. 

“Close your eyes,” she instructed the younger girl who did as she was told, a curious smile on her lips. 

“Now hold out your hands,” Siyeon said softly as she placed Yoohyeon’s flight ticket in her hands. 

“Open your eyes, Yoohyeon.”

Yoohyeon looked down at the rectangular paper in her hands, reading the contents on it and gasped out loud. 

“Is this…real?” Yoohyeon asked, blinking owlishly with her mouth open at Siyeon who could only beam at Yoohyeon.

“Yes. We leave in a week,” Siyeon answered, holding up her own ticket. “It’s just us.” She said softly, holding one of Yoohyeon’s hands in hers. 

Yoohyeon let out a squeal then, barreling into Siyeon and hugging the girl tightly. 

“You’re the best, Siyeon.” Yoohyeon said earnestly, her voice filled with conviction. Yoohyeon buried her face into the nook of Siyeon’s neck. God knows she needed a break from all the practicing they had been doing. And Siyeon, her Siyeon, had planned a trip for them. 

Yoohyeon pulled away from the girl in a sudden. “Wait. What about accommodations and all that other stuffs?” 

“Don’t worry. I’ve arranged them,” came Siyeon’s laidback reply, pulling the girl into her lap, snuggling into the warmth of the younger girl. “You just need to pack a bag, that’s it.”

“God, I can’t believe I have you,” Yoohyeon whispered into Siyeon’s hair, pressing a kiss into her hair as well. 

Siyeon prayed that Yoohyeon couldn’t hear how hard her heart was beating, with the younger girl’s arms slung around her shoulders, her forearm resting close to her chest. 

“You will always have me,” Siyeon replied, honestly and truthfully. 

________________________________________ 

The days leading up to their getaway were a blur. Yoohyeon was packing and unpacking, unsure of what to bring or what not to bring as Siyeon had decided to not reveal their itinerary. After all, it was a surprise trip. 

Yoohyeon had pouted and put on her best puppy eyes but Siyeon had merely turned a blind eye to the girl. She refused to ruin a surprise vacation. 

When the day came for them to leave for the airport, Dami and Minji had graciously offered to drive the duo to the airport despite Bora’s insistence that she could have driven them. Siyeon had declined politely while Yoohyeon shook her head meekly. Bora’s driving is….a tad unhinged. 

As Dami and Minji dropped them off at the airport, Yoohyeon had waited by the curb side for Siyeon while the older girl get the remaining bags from the boot of the car. 

“Hey, thanks for driving us again,” Siyeon smiled at her two friends from the side of Minji’s window, head ducked slightly so that she could see them at eye level. 

“No worries,” Minji chirped. “Have a good trip, okay? Don’t do things I wouldn’t do,” Minji said with a teasing smirk on her face. “Actually, I don’t know. Maybe do them?” Minji raised her shoulders slightly, giving Siyeon a pointed look. “It’s been what? Five years of pining - 

“Alright okay thanks bye,” Siyeon said hastily to shut Minji up, the tips of her ears turning red as she could see from her peripheral vision that Yoohyeon was moving closer, a perplexed look on her face, wondering what was taking them so long.

“Have a good trip, you two.” Dami piped up, sending a wink Siyeon’s way while Siyeon waved frantically at them, hoping the other two would drive off by now. 

“Bye guys! See you soon!” Yoohyeon hollered next to Siyeon, waving excitedly as Minji put the car into drive.

As Siyeon heaved out a sigh of relief, Yoohyeon intertwined their hands, pulling the older girl towards the entrance of the airport. “We don’t want to miss our flight, come on.” Yoohyeon said, excitement obvious on her face. She had been smiling the whole day and Siyeon vowed to do everything she can to keep Yoohyeon this happy. 

Siyeon offered Yoohyeon the window seat while she herself took the aisle, knowing how much Yoohyeon loved looking out the window to “oooh” and “aaaah” at the shapes of the clouds. 

Yoohyeon waited for Siyeon to put on her seatbelt before pulling the shorter girl against her by linking their arms, resting her cheek on Siyeon’s head while she heaved out a content sigh.

“Comfy?” Siyeon asked, feeling small puffs of breath tickling the top of her head. 

“Very,” came Yoohyeon’s answer, evidently happy. “So where are we staying?” Yoohyeon asked, hoping that Siyeon would have lowered her guard enough to let it slip unintentionally. 

“It’s not gonna work, Yoohyeon,” Siyeon chuckled. “You’ll see later.” 

Yoohyeon groaned a little but she stopped as she inched closer to Siyeon, her lips dangerously close to the shell of Siyeon’s ear.

“Can I interest you in an exchange?” Yoohyeon proposed, keeping her voice low, knowing exactly how Siyeon gets flustered by her lower register. 

Siyeon’s breath hitched, feeling the ghost of Yoohyeon’s lips on her ear. “N- No?” Siyeon rasped, her throat going dry all of a sudden. Yoohyeon’s going to be the death of her before the vacation even begins. 

“You don’t sound very confident with your answer.” A teasing smirk decorated Yoohyeon’s face. She felt a little bad for teasing Siyeon so much that the girl has gone red in the face in a matter of seconds so she decided to ease up. By placing a kiss on Siyeon’s cheek. 

“The kiss is complimentary,” Yoohyeon smiled sheepishly at Siyeon. “I can wait. I like surprises anyway.” 

Siyeon’s heart almost leaped out of her chest from that kiss. Sure she had been kissed by the rest of the members but Yoohyeon’s kisses had always made her feel more. Yoohyeon’s kisses make her heart soar. 

“Okay good. That’s good,” Siyeon could only mutter out a reply, trying to slow down her heartbeat by taking in deep breaths. 

Yoohyeon behaved herself throughout the entire flight, choosing to snuggle up against Siyeon while letting Siyeon pinch the back of her hand occasionally. It’s a habit she finds endearing about Siyeon. 

When they landed in Jeju, a car was already waiting for them. As the driver drove them to their stay, Yoohyeon figured it out that Siyeon had booked a stay by the beach. The sparkling blue water of the sea was unmistakable. She couldn’t help but gasp audibly as they exited the car. 

“You - You booked for a hotel by the beach?” Yoohyeon asked, trying to curb the urge to run towards the beach that was literally right in front of her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Siyeon chuckled at Yoohyeon’s bewildered face, who was looking back and forth between Siyeon and the beach. “Go on, I know you want to.”

She could hear Yoohyeon’s laughter being carried by the wind as the younger girl raced towards the beach, pulling off her socks and shoes and throwing them behind her unceremoniously as she ran towards the water. 

Siyeon could only laugh, watching the younger girl’s antics. 

“I’ve missed going to the beach!” Yoohyeon screamed from afar at Siyeon, waving for Siyeon to join her. “Come here!” Yoohyeon screamed again, beaming at Siyeon who began walking towards Yoohyeon. 

As Siyeon was within’s arms reach, Yoohyeon was spotting a mischievous smile which Siyeon noticed way too late. Yoohyeon had carried a screaming Siyeon into her arms, running them both towards the water. 

Siyeon’s scream turned into laughter when Yoohyeon dipped both of them into the water, with Yoohyeon still holding Siyeon in her arms, the laws of buoyancy helping to keep Siyeon afloat as well. 

“Comfy?” Yoohyeon asked with an affectionate smile on her face. She could hold Siyeon in her arms forever. 

“Very.” Siyeon replied, poking her tongue out at Yoohyeon childishly while Yoohyeon laughed. 

Before their fingers turned pruney from being in the water for too long, they both walked the short distance up some steps towards their hotel, dripping water wherever they went. 

The receptionist had only looked at them with an arched eyebrow while Siyeon had a sheepish smile and Yoohyeon just looked elated. As the two made their way into their shared room, Siyeon had once again offered Yoohyeon to wash up first. 

“Or you could join me.” Yoohyeon joked (maybe not). Siyeon who was chugging a bottle of water had choked on a mouthful, swallowing the water forcefully and coughing violently right after. 

Yoohyeon apologised hastily as she rushed towards Siyeon, rubbing at Siyeon’s back, looking slightly flushed from the slip of her tongue. The older girl doesn’t look any better anyway. 

“Just get into the shower, pervert.” Siyeon rasped out, her throat a little sore from the coughing fit. 

“Okay okay. I will,” Yoohyeon mumbled, looking slightly bashful.

As Yoohyeon got into the shower, Siyeon sat on the couch that was facing the balcony. Siyeon groaned a little as she rubbed at her face, not knowing how she’s going to survive the trip if Yoohyeon was going to be this flirty and fearless. 

They have been dancing around whatever this was for five years. Five long years of flirting and pining over one another. With neither of them confessing or telling each other how they feel.

Siyeon feels conflicted whenever she think about her relationship with Yoohyeon. She’s happy with what they have but she also wants more at times. 

Maybe Minji was right. Maybe it is time to figure out what this actually is, if it is even something. 

Siyeon could only hope that her courage doesn’t dwindle. She wants something more but she doesn’t want to risk losing what she already has with Yoohyeon. 

Before Siyeon could spiral even more, the water stopped running. When the door to the bathroom opened, Yoohyeon walked out with a shy smile on her face. “It’s all yours.” 

Siyeon smiled warmly at Yoohyeon, reaching for her hand. “How are you feeling? Do you want to take a nap or walk around or have a bite?” 

“I’m good, I’m happy. We could do anything.” Yoohyeon replied, brushing her thumb against the back of Siyeon’s hand. 

“We could decide later after I shower?” Siyeon asked as she got up from her seat. As she side stepped Yoohyeon, she could smell the unmistakable scent of her shampoo. 

“Did you use my shampoo?” Siyeon asked, slightly curious. Yoohyeon could have forgotten to pack her own after all.

Yoohyeon blinked owlishly at Siyeon, a pink hue decorating her cheeks. “Yeah, I hope you don’t mind,” Yoohyeon rushed to answer. “It’s just that…I like your smell,” Yoohyeon mumbled as she looked down at her feet. 

“Of course I don’t mind, silly.” Siyeon answered, smiling softly at the taller girl. 

“Oh, okay. I used your body wash as well.” Yoohyeon grinned at Siyeon.

“I know,” Siyeon looked back at Yoohyeon, giving her a pointed look before getting into the bathroom. 

As Siyeon exited the bathroom, she smiled at the sight before her. It was just like Yoohyeon to fall asleep right in the middle of the bed with her limbs spread out like a starfish. 

She took a picture of the sleeping girl, suppressing her giggles before sending it to the group chat. 

As she clambered into the bed as quietly as she could, choosing to sleep on her side with her back facing Yoohyeon, the bedsheets rustled as Yoohyeon moved closer to Siyeon, grunting a little as she placed her arm around Siyeon’s torso to pull Siyeon snugly against her front. Yoohyeon had always slept wrapped around Siyeon like a koala. 

Siyeon sighed contently, intertwining her fingers with the hand that was placed against her stomach, falling into a deep slumber after Yoohyeon. 

_________________________________________ 

Siyeon woke up to a cold nose poking into the back of her neck, accompanied by some soft murmurs. 

“Wake up, Siyeon. I’m hungry,” Yoohyeon whispered close to Siyeon’s ear, rubbing her face against Siyeon’s nape much like a cat. 

“How long did we sleep?” Siyeon mumbled, head still clouded with sleep as she blinked her bleary eyes open. 

“Long enough,” came Yoohyeon’s soft voice. “I’m hungry.” 

Siyeon smirked a little as she could hear the pout in Yoohyeon’s voice without looking at the girl. She raised both her arms to stretch a little while the younger girl moved back, letting Siyeon stretched as much as she wanted under the watchful gaze of hers. She’s always in awe of Siyeon’s lithe body. 

“You’re staring,” Siyeon drawled, smirking a little at Yoohyeon whom at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed. 

“You’re pretty,” Yoohyeon answered, a dopey smile on her face. 

Siyeon chuckled a little as she rolled out of bed, throwing a pillow at Yoohyeon while the younger girl continued to smile fondly at Siyeon. 

“Go get dressed. I’ve made dinner reservation at a restaurant.” Siyeon exclaimed, getting some clothes out of her luggage. 

“Wait. Is it a fancy restaurant? Because I don’t think I packed -

Siyeon turned to look at Yoohyeon who looked slightly worried now, a small frown on her face as the younger girl chewed on her bottom lip, her shoulders inching higher as she often does when she’s stressed or panicky. 

“No, no. It’s a …. cosy restaurant. It’s homey.” Siyeon replied hurriedly, reassuring the younger girl. “However you dress will be fine, Yoohyeon.” 

“Oh alright then,” Yoohyeon heaved a sigh of relief, dropping her shoulders as well. 

“You look good in anything, Yoohyeon. You know that,” Siyeon pressed on, her voice open and honest as she held Yoohyeon’s hand in hers. 

“I just, I just want to look good for you.” Yoohyeon replied shyly. 

Siyeon’s breath hitched once again, slightly surprised that Yoohyeon had actually said she wanted to look good for her. Her cheeks felt warm at Yoohyeon’s confession and she realised she wanted to kiss the taller girl badly. 

Siyeon cleared her throat instead, opting to give Yoohyeon’s hand a firm squeeze. “You always do. Go get changed,” Siyeon exclaimed, albeit slightly shaky. 

After getting dressed in casual wear, they both headed down to the lobby where Siyeon had called for a cab. Siyeon once again refused to let Yoohyeon know where they would be dining except with the promise that Yoohyeon would love it. 

When they made it to the restaurant, Yoohyeon could only gawk at the place. 

“You remember?!” Yoohyeon asked, her voice slightly high-pitched as she stare at Siyeon, a smile threatening to surface. 

“You were crying about it for days,” Siyeon laughed a little at Yoohyeon’s expression. 

“I did not cry! Also, that was ages ago!” Yoohyeon countered. She can’t believe Siyeon actually remembered that she had wanted to try this particular restaurant in Jeju. 

Yoohyeon had raved about it a few years back, when they had travelled to Jeju as a group for work. Yoohyeon had been ecstatic to find out that the restaurant was close to the arena where they had to perform but on that particular day, the restaurant had been closed. Yoohyeon had moaned about it on their flight back to Seoul and had continued to throw a pity party for the next few days much to Bora’s chagrin. Even Siyeon couldn’t do much to console the dismayed girl. 

“Well, we’re here now.” Siyeon beamed at Yoohyeon, holding her hand out for Yoohyeon to take. “C’mon, we’re a little late already.” 

As Yoohyeon held onto Siyeon’s hand, she couldn’t help but press a chaste kiss to Siyeon’s cheek, muttering a “thank you you’re the best” under her breath. 

Siyeon let Yoohyeon order for the both of them from the menu, seeing as she isn’t that much of a picky eater as compared to the younger girl. Yoohyeon took the liberty to order enough food for four, but the two of them finished it anyway as they were hungry and the food was great. 

As they waited outside for a cab, Siyeon cleared her throat while Yoohyeon watched, waiting for Siyeon who clearly had something on her mind. 

“There’s another place I’d like to take you,” Siyeon said, feeling nervous all of a sudden as she picked at the hem of her blouse. 

Yoohyeon had only smiled fondly at Siyeon, pulling Siyeon closer to her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Despite the cold wind blowing mercilessly at them, Siyeon could only feel the warmth radiating off of Yoohyeon’s hand that is resting on her cheek. 

“I’ll go anywhere with you,” Yoohyeon answered with unbridled honesty. 

Siyeon could only let out a chuckle, leaning slightly into the hand on her cheek.

When the cab arrived, Siyeon had given directions to the spot that Bora had told her. As they drove away from the city and into the rural parts of Jeju, Siyeon could hear an audible gasp next to her. She turned to look at Yoohyeon who had rolled down the window to look up at the sky. 

“Look at the stars, Siyeon.” Yoohyeon exclaimed, slightly breathless and in awe of what she’s seeing. “They’re so bright.” 

“Yeah, they are,” Siyeon’s eyes never left Yoohyeon, feeling her heart swell at the sight of Yoohyeon looking so at ease and happy. 

When the cab driver dropped them off, Siyeon had asked for the cab driver to wait for them as it would be difficult to get a cab late at night in a rural area. The cab driver had agreed while the two girls walked onto a trail on the unpaved road. 

“You’re not gonna murder me here right?” Yoohyeon joked as she followed behind Siyeon deeper into what looks like a forest. 

“Of course not, sweetie. I’d have to kill the driver as well,” Siyeon turned back to look at Yoohyeon, a cheshire grin on her face, teasing the younger girl a little. 

They soon reached a clearing, with what looks to be a pond right in the middle, surrounded by long blades of grass. 

But what had caught their attention were the thousands of tiny emerald lights that seemed to be everywhere, dancing before their eyes.

“Fireflies,” Yoohyeon whispered softly as she stood next to Siyeon, both in awe of what they were witnessing. 

The fireflies danced in a heady swarm of light, like a frozen firework explosion above the pond, a firework that seemed to last forever. The green glow that they carried were beautiful but eerie at the same time, with only the sound of crickets chirping in the background. 

“Siyeon,” Yoohyeon choked out, her eyes unfocused as she watched thousands of lights danced around them. 

Siyeon had only held onto Yoohyeon’s hand tightly in hers, as she too watched with shimmering eyes. 

“I - This is 

“It’s okay,” Siyeon whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. She just wanted to watch pretty fireflies with Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon merely nodded, pulling the shorter girl along with her to sit on the ground, not caring that the soil would stain their jeans. They sat in silence, watching the fireflies. 

Siyeon was first to break the silence, realising that it was probably close to midnight. She pulled the taller girl up with her, dusting the soil off of their jeans as they retraced their steps towards the cab. 

Yoohyeon had been quiet throughout the whole car ride to the hotel. To say Siyeon was worried was putting it mildly. She was anxious, nervous and worried, wondering where she went wrong. 

As they headed into their room, Siyeon noticed that Yoohyeon was a few steps behind her, lingering closer to the bathroom door than their bed, her face pensive. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Siyeon asked softly, not daring to get closer in case the younger girl recoils from her. 

“Siyeon, what are we?” Yoohyeon asked, looking straight into Siyeon’s eyes. 

“What - What do you mean?” Siyeon stammered, brushing her hair back for no apparent reason. 

“You know what I mean, Siyeon,” Yoohyeon urged, shuffling closer towards Siyeon. 

“I - Well -

Siyeon was a stammering mess, the cogs turning in her head way too fast. There were so much she wanted to say but she isn’t sure where to begin. 

“There’s only so many times I could kiss you to make it clear, you know.” Yoohyeon answered in lieu of Siyeon’s silence. Melancholy filled her voice, thinking that Siyeon doesn’t feel the same as she does. 

Siyeon’s breath hitched as she watched Yoohyeon who has tears pooling in her eyes. 

“I can’t keep doing this, Siyeon. You can’t just, do all this and not expect me to feel this way about you,” Yoohyeon pleaded, her voice wavering as she try to keep her tears at bay. 

“I’m in love with you, Siyeon.” 

Yoohyeon confessed, a heartbroken smile on her face. 

“Yoohyeon, I - 

Siyeon closed the distance between them, cupping Yoohyeon’s face with her hands to pull her into a kiss. Siyeon could taste the hot briny tears that has trickled down Yoohyeon’s cheeks, and she couldn’t help but feel guilty for causing the younger girl to cry. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I can’t remember a time I didn’t. And I’m so sorry for this…thing we’ve been doing for so long. I’m so sorry, baby.” Siyeon whispered against Yoohyeon’s lips, placing open-mouthed kisses along her jawline as she whisper her apologies. “Please don’t cry. I’m sorry.” Siyeon pleaded.

Yoohyeon chuckled then, arms around Siyeon’s waist as she sniffled a little. “You better make it up to me with many, many kisses,” Yoohyeon muttered, placing soft kisses all over Siyeon’s face. 

“I will,” Siyeon responded, pulling back to look Yoohyeon in the eyes before smiling fondly at her, wiping away at her tears. “Also, happy birthday, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Siyoo has all my uwus.


End file.
